Silicon is known in tribology for its low friction coefficient. The application of silicon in the field of mechanical watchmaking is advantageous particularly for escape systems and more specifically for the impulse pinions of escape wheels. However, silicon is also known in mechanics for its low plastic deformation zone. The brittle nature of silicon means that it is difficult to adapt to the usual techniques of driving parts onto arbours.